Crane Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, Widget, Tank, Bushroot, Rainbow Dash, Quackerjack, Pinkie Pie, and Honker were in the "Disney Afternoon" Villains' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Captain Negaduck's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Liquidator, Twilight Sparkle, Bijou, Shirley, Gosalyn, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, Ronno, and Diamond Tiara. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Liquidator and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, Ed, and Kaa also known as The Animal Villains!! Kaa started hypnotize Twilight, Shirley, and Gosalyn to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Princess Sofia - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinker Bell - Bijou (Hamtaro) *Zak Young - Ronno (Bambi II) (as a good guy) *Crysta - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Princess Camille - Widget (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Riley Anderson - Shirley The Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Ponyo - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *The Twins Lostboys - Bushroot and Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Scarlet Starling - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cholena - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peter Pan - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Wendy Darling - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *John Darling - Pixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) (as Viper's little brother) *Michael Darling - Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (as Viper's other little brother and as Pixie's twin) *Lady the Magical Engine - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Pirates - Various "Disney Afternoon" Villains *Nana - Berlioz (The Aristocats) **Extras with Berlioz: Toulouse, Marie (both from The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Captain Hook - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *The Old Hag - Lady Blue (The Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Mr. Smee - Stan and Heff (both from Winnie the Pooh) (as Negaduck's assistants) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Ben Ali Gator (FANTASIA!) (as Negaduck's enemy) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) **Big Billy - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) **Little Arturo - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) **Grubber - Ed (The Lion King) **Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Princess Tiger Lily - Hello Kitty *The Indian Chief - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) (as Hello Kitty's uncle) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Megara (Hercules) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *The Indians - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes